Tokyo Nights
by MT Tenchicat
Summary: After Hiro activated the weather changing device, some of their friends from college drop by Tenchi's place to see whats up with Tenchi, Hiro, and Kenji. Little did they know it would turn into one big night on the town.


Tenchi Muyo!  
Pt. 3  
Tokyo Nights  
  
Looking outside, the clouds started to turn gray and the temperature started to change in a drastic decending method.  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder if this really works.", thought Washu to herself.  
  
"It better, cause I haven't figured out all the kinks!" She then heard groaning from another room.  
  
"Ahhh! Hiro must be awakening." Washu then ran to check on him. Hiro was starting to wake because of the consistent droning noises of the devices that were checking on his health.  
  
"...huh?...I...uhhhh..." Hiro's voice faded into the droning machines.  
  
"It's alright, you're ok! I've been watching your recovery!", Washu said in a soothing tone.  
  
"What happened? Did I break something? Why has it become so cold so suddenly?" Hiro said with concern.  
  
"Ahhh, nothing was damaged, thank goodness, but you activated the machine and it changed the weather. So now it's probably going to snow based on the temperature, barometric pressure readings and some other records.", Washu replied.  
  
"Ok then.", said Hiro. Footsteps are heard going downstairs.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE!! IT'S SNOWING!! LOOK, LOOK!", yelled Sasami with glee.  
  
"Would ya' look at that! The kid's right...IT IS SNOWING!!!", Ryoko replied.  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder...should I? YEAH!!", Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
"Isn't this delightful? Snow...we rarely get that on Jurai. It is very scarce. Let us all go outside and have some fun!", said Aeka with joy.  
  
"YEAH! Let me go wake Tenchi so he can come join us!", said Sasami with excitement. She starts running upstairs to Tenchi's room.  
  
"Well, I better change cause it is dreadfully cold outside.", stated Aeka. She starts up the stairs to her and Sasami's room.  
  
"TENCHI WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UP!!!! IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE! LOOK FOR YOURSELF!", Sasami said with excitement. She pulled up the blinds and pulled off the covers to Tenchi's bed.  
  
"OK, OK! I'M UP, I'M UP!!", Tenchi said with a tired look.  
  
"WOAH! IS IT REALLY SNOWING?!!? IT IS, IT IS!", Tenchi said while looking out the window.  
  
"SEE, I TOLD YA' SO!!!", Sasami said with a smirk.  
  
"Well then, let's all go outside and play in the snow!", Tenchi gleefully spoke.  
  
"YAY!!!", yelled Sasami. She quickly went to her room to change.  
  
About 10 minutes later...  
  
"Is everyone ready?!!?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"YEAH!", everyone else replied. As Tenchi opened the door, everyone else rushed out and jumped in a huge dune of snow. Sasami, Tenchi, and Kenji were making snow angels, Aeka and Ryoko were having a snowball fight against each other and Hiro and Washu were making a snowman. Everyone was having a good time.  
  
"HAHA!! MISSED!!", Ryoko said while teleporting from place to place, avoiding Aeka's snowballs.  
  
"I'll get you!!", yelled Aeka. Ryoko kept teleporting and teleporting.  
  
"ARRGH!! SHE'S A CHEATER!!", Aeka thought to herself.  
  
"HAH CAN'T CATCH ....", Ryoko stopped as she teleported in front of a car.  
  
"AHHH!!!" The car swerved into a huge snow hill.  
  
"Oops...ahehe...ummm...Sorry!", Ryoko ashamefully said.  
  
The driver of the car got out. He was about six foot seven, real tall looking, had a clean hair cut and had very dark skin and brown eyes with a weird reddish tint. "...how...how...huh?...TENCHI, HIRO, KENJI!?!" The driver was stunned. "VECHA!! WHAT'S UP MAN!", the three yelled.  
  
"Ahh...nothing much...just came to ask you guys if you wanted to come with us tonight to Tokyo.", Vecha said. Two more people arose from the snow-covered vehicle.  
  
"MAN THAT WAS COOL!!!", one of the passengers said.  
  
"YEAH!! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!!!", said the other.  
  
"Chon! Kazi! What are you two doin with Vecha?!", said Kenji.  
  
"OH! Well, Kami, Akia, Nina, and Hotaru have graduated from Tokyo University and Vecha is going to take all of us to Toyko for a night on the town.", said Kazi.  
  
"Yeah and one of Nina's friends, Muno is comin with us.", said Chon.  
  
"Oh, hello...I am Sasami. What is your name?", asked Sasami.  
  
Chon looked down at her. Chon had light ed hair with blonde highlights, he was about 5'11", and kind of built. He also had blue eyes. "Oh, I'm Chon! I'm an American exchange student. Over there is my cousin Kazi. He's half Japanese."  
  
Sasami then looked at Kazi. He was much darker than Chon, being that he's half Japanese. He had black hair with a couple red streaks in it. He was about 6'1" and not that strong, just real tall and had brown eyes.  
  
"And that guy talking to Tenchi is Vecha.", Chon finished.  
  
"Oh, well over to the right of me is my sister Aeka and my friend Ryoko.", Sasami said.  
  
"Which is Aeka and which is Ryoko?", Chon asked.  
  
"OH! The one with the purple tinted hair and in the white, fluffy jacket is Aeka and the one with the blue-green hair and in the skimpy outfit is Ryoko.", Sasami pointed out.  
  
"And finally, the short one with the red hair is Washu."  
  
"Oh, ok", Chon replied. "HEY! Let's all go inside and warm up!", said Hiro.  
  
"Sound's good to us.", said Kazi and Chon. "Yeah, I don't mind that.", replied Vecha. Everyone else pitched in their agreements and went inside.  
  
About 2 hours later in the kitchen, Vecha, Kenji, Tenchi, Chon, and Kazi sit and discuss the trip...  
  
"Well...I'm not sure if we can all go...", said Tenchi.  
  
"Ahhh, don't worry about it! I told Nina I would call her if I got Tenchi to come. She'll bring her car up here and drive you guys!", said Vecha with resolve.  
  
"Hey, Kenji...", said Kazi. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is the redhead free? Cause relationships haven't been working out lately, if you get my drift."  
  
"Nope, Hiro beat ya to the punch...they are just attached to each other now.", Kenji replied. "DA..." "HEY! NONE OF THAT NOW!", Tenchi said, stopping Kazi in mid-sentence.  
  
"Ok...how bout the blue-green haired one...", asked Kazi desperately.  
  
"Just forget it!", exclaimed Kenji.  
  
"C'mon Tenchi! It'll be fun! The girls really want to see Hiro, you and Kenji.", said Vecha with hope.  
  
"Hold on...HEY! DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO TO TOKYO WITH VECHA, CHON, KAZI AND SOME OF THEIR FRIENDS?", yelled Tenchi.  
  
"YEAH!!! I WANNA GO!", said Sasami excitedly.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen the city in awhile, so I'll go as well.", piped up Aeka.  
  
"Of couse I'm going!", said Ryoko.  
  
"HEY!! I'M NOT STAYING HERE ALONE! I'M COMIN TOO!", yelled Washu.  
  
"Well then, you better call up Nina.", remarked Tenchi.  
  
"YESSSS!! OH, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE WHEN THEY HEAR THIS!", said Vecha with excitement. Vecha then pulls out his cell phone and calls Nina.  
  
"OTHER...GIRLS...", Ryoko twitched.  
  
"Aheh...", replied Tenchi while scratching his head  
  
"Hey sis! Can you get your car up to Tenchi's place, cause he's comin with us!"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over...wait...he still lives in the same place, right?", Nina asked.  
  
"Yeah, same place. I'll see ya in a bit. BAI!"  
  
"Bai!", Nina hung up. "Alrighty then! Nina will be up here real soon!", said Vecha, putting away his cell phone.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are comin with us!", exclaimed Kazi.  
  
"Yeah, It'll be great! We'll go out to eat, then to the midway, then do a little shopping and finish the night off with a karaoke bar!", said Chon.  
  
"Sounds good to me, how bout you guys?", asked Kenji. Everyone around the table agreed and were now waiting for Nina.  
  
Nina arrives in her SUV...  
  
"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! HELLO?", Nina is heard at the door. Ryoko goes to the door and opens it.  
  
"You must be Nina...", Ryoko spoke. Nina came in and looked around. She said her greetings to everyone.  
  
"Is that...NINA!", Kenji thought to himself. She's about 5'6", a real good build and very pretty, and her hair was black with small streaks of caramel running down her long, flowing hair and had green eyes to match. She was wearing some khaki pants, a jade green top and a light brown overcoat.  
  
"HIRO, KENJI, TENCHI!!!!", she yells with excitement.  
  
"NINA!!!", Hiro runs towards her, giving her a big hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you...how was college?", Hiro asked.  
  
"It was great...I had lots of fun with Kami, Muno, Akia, and Hotaru. Oh, and Muno really wants to see you, Chon!!", Nina said with joy. Chon looked at Nina with a hopeful look.  
  
Two more vehicles are heard pulling in the driveway. Two girls get out of one car and three more girls get out of the other. They were talking to each other while coming towards the open door.  
  
"I wonder how many people are going to be with us tonight.", thought Aeka.  
  
As Vecha went to go check if they were all here, Kami and Akia walked through the door. Kami was about 5'6", 5'7" had a decent build, wore the tiny glasses(Like on Trigun!) that covered her dark brown eyes, and had jet black hair with green highlights. She was wearing some blue jeans with a sweater that read, "Don't make me go Zelda on you!".  
  
Akia was about the same height, had a nice figure, green(cat)eyes[contacts], and had dark green hair. Akia was wearing some blue jeans as well, had an light jacket, and had a shirt with, "Sonic's my man!" with a picture on the front of the shirt.  
  
Kenji looked towards Akia, but she remembered what happened in college and decided to talk to Hiro.  
  
As everyone was getting aquainted with each other, Hotaru walked in with a another girl, no older than 12, walked in. Hotaru had purple eyes and black hair with a purple tint. She's basically an average build, not a super model or anything but she's nice to look at. She looks kind of gothic, wearing black jeans and a dark red sweater.  
  
She was holding the little girls hand while looking for Hiro.  
  
"HIRO!!", Hotaru yelled. "HOTARU?!?", yelled Hiro.  
  
They both turned around and bumped into each other. Each saying the other's name, they hugged for a while and started talking.  
  
"Look at my daughter! Isn't she beautiful?", Hotaru asked Hiro.  
  
The little girl had blonde hair with brown highlights and was wearing jeans with a shirt that said beautiful on it.  
  
"What's your name, little girl?", Hiro asked in a playful tone.  
  
"I am Brianna! The Smartest twelve-year-old in the world!", Brianna responded.  
  
"Ummm, why does she have cat ears and small fangs?", whispered Hiro.  
  
"Well, thanks to one of my friends in Texas(Me...), she's a super genious that can fly and what not and that's why she has cat ears and small fangs.", replied Hotaru.  
  
"Just like Ryoko...", thought Hiro to himself. Everyone was now well aquainted with each other and were ready to go.  
  
"Alright, Tenchi, Ryoko and Chon are going with me.", said Vecha. "I'll take Kazi, Kenji and Sasami.", answered Nina.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll take Washu.", said Akia.  
  
"And I'll take Hiro.", finished Hotaru.  
  
"Alrighty then!!!!! LET'S GO!!!", yelled Vecha. Everyone went outside to the designated cars and drove off.  
  
In the cars on the way to Tokyo  
  
"Man, this is going to be great wouldn't you say Tenchi?", said Vecha.  
  
"Yup, great!", replied Tenchi.  
  
"ALRIGHT KARAOKE FOR ME!!!!", said Ryoko with glee.  
  
"Yeah! I'm a pretty decent singer myself.", said Chon with confidence.  
  
"Really, I don't go out to Tokyo much..."  
  
The conversations in Vecha's car faded out.  
  
"Sasami can cook real good! Right Sasami!", said Kenji.  
  
"Yup, I'm the best cook in the Masaki household! Well, I'm the only cook in the Masaki household...", said Sasami with discouragement.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami...", said Kenji while running his hands through her light- green hair.  
  
"You're the best cook to me, Tenchi, Hiro and everyone else in the house.", Kenji said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Awww...thanks Kenji!", Sasami said while hugging him.  
  
"Awww, look at that Kazi!", said Nina.  
  
"Man, too bad I can't get a girl like that...", thought Kazi to himself.  
  
"You could learn some lessons from Kenji there, Kazi!", said Nina with a smirk.  
  
"So, Kenji...what happened between you and Akia?", asked Nina.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story...", said Kenji.  
  
"Well, we got a while before get to Tokyo...", replied Nina.  
  
"Well, I rather not.." "Please Kenji...tell us...", Sasami interrupted Kenji.  
  
"Well, It goes like this..."  
  
Kenji's voice fades out.  
  
"So Washu, I keep hearing from Tenchi that you really like Hiro...Is it true?", asked Kami.  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi and Kenji told me the same thing.", said Akia.  
  
"Well, yeah kinda, but...", Washu was stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Yeah you do! Don't worry about it...he's a good guy, very smart, funny...plus he's one of my friends.", said Kami.  
  
The three girls went into a coversation about Hiro and Washu.  
  
"Look at the snow, Brianna...isn't it beautiful?", said Hotaru with awe.  
  
"Yeah, it is beautiful.", responded Brianna.  
  
"Yup, and to think, I made this happen...all because I fell..", said Hiro.  
  
"You made this happen?!? HAH!", said Brianna with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah I did, It all started when..."  
  
And Hiro's voice fades into the snowy night.  
  
Finally in Tokyo...Famous Japanese resturaunt Benihana's is where everyone meets and eats...  
  
"Alright! Time to eat and it's all on me tonight!!", said Vecha!  
  
"Yeah! Let's eat!", said Ryoko.  
  
The gang waited for about an hour and finally got a table. "Oooh! Is this the place where the cooks cook in front of you??", asked Sasami.  
  
"Yep! Me, Hiro, Chon, Tenchi, and Kazi used to come here 1 time every month.", said Vecha. "And it's expensive!"  
  
The cook came towards us. "Hello everybody! I am Samita! Your cook for tonight! What does everyone want to drink?" Everybody placed their drink orders and Samita went to go get them.  
  
"This should be great! Finally I don't have to cook! I get a break tonight!", Sasami exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you do cook every night, so you deserve this.", said Aeka. Everyone claimed their drinks from Samita and started to place their orders.  
  
"Ooh! This looks good!" "Yeah! I'll have some of this"  
  
"Mmm...tasty" Everyone knew what they wanted and then told Samita.  
  
"Alright! Let me go to the back and get the ingredients and I'll start the show!", said Samita and went on his way.  
  
He came back with a cart of ingredients and turned on the grill. Placing the shrimp on the platter, he flipped them up and into his pocket. "WOW! I WANNA LEARN HOW TO DO THAT IN MY COOKING!", exclaimed Sasami. Then he placed the meat next grilling it to a nice dark . He flipped the meat onto plates then spun his cutlery around his hands. Putting on a great show for the group, Vecha generously tipped the cook and showed him praise.  
  
They ate and had nice dinner conversations. Finally, they were finished, so Vecha paid the bill and everyone started their way out. Indistinct conversations of how good the food was, how cool the cook was and how they wanted to do this again were heard while exiting the building.  
  
The group driving towards the mall in the center of Tokyo...  
  
They got out of the cars and met at the front of the mall. "Alright, where does everyone want to go?", asked Vecha.  
  
Everyone started yelling the names of different stores in the mall.  
  
"Alright already! Just go wherever! Make sure you are with someone that has a cell phone, alright?", yelled Vecha. Choruses of yeses are heard within the group and everyone went to the store that they wanted to go to.  
  
Kenji and Sasami went to a silverware store. Washu and Hotaru went to a baby clothes and toys store. Aeka and Nina went to a clothes store. Tenchi and Ryoko went walking around the mall, going into various stores. Kami, Akia, and Hiro went to a gamers paradise and Vecha, Kazi and Chon went to go look around for some items in particular.  
  
While Aeka and Nina was walking into a store she saw Muno. She had purple hair with puple eyes to match, was about 5'6", and had a decent figure. She was wearing khakis and a with shirt with a red coat.  
  
"Muno! HEY! It's me, Nina!", yelled Nina.  
  
"Nina! OH MY GOSH!!!", Muno screamed with excitement. They ran towards each other screaming and hugging.  
  
"Hey Nina, where's that guy you wanted me to meet?", asked Muno shyly.  
  
"Ummm...I think he's with Vecha. Call 'em up!", replied Nina.  
  
"Nah, that's ok...so how have you been?", said Muno. The two girls got into a conversation and started towards another store.  
  
Meanwhile, Akia, Kami, and Hiro were looking at the latest games for the computer, Gamecube and PS2. Ranting and raving about all the latest games, talking about reviews, repeating what Adam Sessler and Morgan Webb said, comparing prices and doing other stuff that gamers do when they can spend all the time they want in an gamers paradise.  
  
As that was going on, Sasami and Kenji were talking about cooking and Sasami found out that Kenji had a passion for cooking. Talking about different cooking shows, methods and favorite foods, they reminisced for hours almost as if they were in their own little world.  
  
Then, Hotaru was looking at different sweaters and clothes while Brainna entertained Washu with her theories on different scientific opinions.  
  
About an hour later, everyone ended in the front of the mall. Washu, Brianna, Hotaru, Aeka, Nina and Muno had bags full of clothes as well as Chon, Vecha and Kazil. Akia, Kami and Hiro had their bags filled with gaming magazines, accessories and other little gamers goodies. Sasami and Kenji came back with small boxes that had different items of cutlery in them and some boxes with some spices for cooking. Tenchi and Ryoko came back with covered bottles of some...well I'll let you guess later on (hehehe ).  
  
They all had their conversations about how cute this is or how cool that is or mmm...that smells nice. "Alrighty then! Did everyone get what they wanted?", Vecha asked. Everyone said their yeses in unison. "Ok then, since Chon has a friend in a karaoke bar...THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING!!!", Vecha yelled. Everyone yelled in excitement as they were all going to their cars.  
  
Everyone starts their way towards the karaoke bar...  
  
Arriving at Sami's Karaoke Bar, everyone got out and started their way towards the main doors of the facility. Chon was talking to his friend in the karaoke about the a room for the night. The guy let him and his party in to a special karaoke room where Ryoko and a couple others had some...of Ryoko's brown bottles(sake, if ya know me well enough).  
  
Kenji, Hiro, Kami, Kazi, Muno, Hotaru and Vecha sung some karaoke songs, and Washu and Brianna just kept talking. Many songs were sung, and drinks were drunk. By the end of the night only Chon, Vecha, Sasami, Brianna and Aeka were sober and had to drive the rest of us to Tenchi's house. Washu and Nina lay their head upon each others sholders on the way back, Chon and Muno kept talking and talking, Kami, Akia and Hiro were role-playing their favorite video game characters while laying upon one another drunk and everybody else was either sleeping or doing the driving.  
  
Finally, the night ended...at 4:50 am! Something weird was happening outside...  
  
The cars pulled into the driveway and the guys that weren't wasted carried everyone else to a room to go to sleep. Everyone was tucked in nicely and was all cozy, Washu, Hiro, Hotaru and Brianna asleep in the lab, Aeka and Sasami asleep in their rooms, and Vecha, Kazi, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kenji up watching T.V. Wondering where Kami and Akia were Kenji descended down towards the lab. As he got closer to one of the many rooms in the lab, he kept hearing noises and seeing lights. He peered over the corner to find the two playing the games that they bought from the mall. He finally figured that they were ok, so he now wondered where Muno and Chon were. He ascended up the stairs towards the back door of the house. He found Muno with Chon outside, enjoying the snow and watching it fall. Nina just happened to wake and found Kenji by the back door of the house. "(yawning)...Kenji, what are you...!", Nina exclaimed. She saw that Muno and Chon were kissing each other. Nina yelled with excitement and woke everybody up.  
  
The morning after...  
  
"OOOOHHH!!! I SAW YOU CHON!!!!!", Nina said to Chon.  
  
"Sush! I don't wanna hear it!", Chon said in a fiery tone.  
  
"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH...I KNOW!", replied Nina. Sasami was cooking breakfast and everybody else was doing other things waiting for breakfast to be finished cooking. Finally, breakfast was done and everyone gathered at the table. Nina kept talking about Chon and Muno and everyone became interested in the events that occurred early in the morning. Indistinct conversations went on about it during breakfast.  
  
Finally, it was time for everybody to leave, so saying their goodbyes while walking out the door, the car engines started and crunching snow was heard leaving the Masaki residence. "Man, that was fun!", exclaimed Tenchi.  
  
"I was just glad to see all of our old friends again.", said Hiro. "Yeah, well lets go inside before we catch a cold.", said Kenji. The three agreed and started their way to the door.  
  
End Part 3...or is it...  
  
"Hmmm...Akia and Kami are still here?", Sasami said. Akia, Kami, and Hiro played games for hours in end. They exiled themselves in that room with food, cokes and plenty of games to conquer...  
  
All Tenchi Muyo Characters(Ryoko, Aeka, Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu) are  
copyrighted by AIC and Pioneer The other two(Kenji, Hiro, Akia, Kami, Kazi, Muno, Chon, Vecha, Hotaru and  
Brianna) are copyrighted by me 


End file.
